<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Случай в Кернгормс by synant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116348">Случай в Кернгормс</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant'>synant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Aurors, Frottage, Kink, M/M, Mild Language, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Слежка за преступником может быть убийственно... холодной.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Случай в Кернгормс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>— Блядь, — с чувством произнёс Гарри и быстро захлопнул рот. В этой глуши эхо расползалось с чудовищной скоростью, а ему ещё только не хватало упустить убийцу.</p><p>Робардсу будет абсолютно наплевать, если он окоченеет тут от холода, но руки уже онемели, а колдовать было нельзя, у массива был нестабильный фон.</p><p>Развести костёр как вариант они не рассматривали, потому что, по словам лесничего, это как-никак волчий заповедник, и то это выяснилось лишь благодаря тому, что языкастый Малфой вытряс из него душу, что тот едва их не проклял, да и лишнее внимание им было ни к чему.</p><p>Зима в Шотландии в этом году выдалась снежная, вершина Бен-Макдуя была покрыта плотной белой шапкой, тропы вверх замело ещё с неделю назад, когда они только получили сообщение об убийстве.</p><p>Получив приказ, они поняли лишь одно: справиться надо быстро, иначе придётся разбираться с Её Высочеством, чего категорически делать не хотелось. Малфой, которого ему дали в напарники, особую инициативу не проявлял, вёл слежку молча и почти не разговаривал. Сухие фразы были не в счёт, они были точно по делу, и последнее, что тот ему сказал, было: «Подвинься, Поттер», когда садился рядом.</p><p>Они провели в Хайланд Уалдлайф парке всего шесть часов, но Гарри они казались вечностью. К тому же, в темноте время тянулось ещё медленнее.</p><p>— На, выпей, — подал голос Малфой, протягивая ему флягу.</p><p>Гарри повернул голову и, взяв предложенное, сделал большой глоток. И закашлялся; виски попало не в то горло.</p><p>— Будешь? — вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, Гарри протянул флягу Малфою обратно.</p><p>Тот молча кивнул и, забрав её, тоже сделал глоток.</p><p>— Он сюда не вернётся, — мрачно заключил Гарри спустя одну пустую флягу и два часа без движения. Камень, к которому они прислонились, холодил спину; ног он уже не чувствовал, впрочем, не только ног. — Всё следы уже и так замело. А палочкой, как мы выяснили, он пользоваться не мог.</p><p>— Предлагаешь уйти? — хмыкнул Малфой. — И что ты скажешь Робардсу?</p><p>— Так и скажу. Я ног не чувствую!</p><p>— Помнишь, что Робардс сказал? — доверительным шёпотом спросил Малфой. — Раньше полуночи можем даже не возвращаться.</p><p>— Когда ты стал паинькой, Малфой? — Гарри клацнул зубами. — Как же холодно…</p><p>— Я не хочу потом полдня выслушивать, что могло бы быть, если бы мы остались, — Малфой потянулся и встал. — Займись чем-нибудь, — на этих словах он стянул с себя шарф и начал расстегивать пальто. Оставшись в одном джемпере и найдя наиболее сухое место, он начал приседать. А чуть погодя и отжиматься.</p><p>Смешок, рвущийся наружу, застрял у Гарри где-то в горле; он не мог оторвать взгляд от белоснежной шеи.</p><p>Вдруг стало очень душно, и он расстегнул пуговицу воротника.</p><p>— Поттер? — позвал Малфой, и Гарри моргнул. Он и не заметил, как уже некоторое время сидел неподвижно.</p><p>Малфой весь раскраснелся, избавившись от джемпера, он остался по пояс обнажён. По шее катился пот, волосы слиплись, но, похоже, его это не смущало. Взгляд Гарри сам собой задержался на рельефных мышцах пресса и груди, где красовался белесый шрам от Сектумсемпры. Когда этот мерзавец стал таким притягательным?</p><p>Гарри прочистил горло, яростно борясь с желанием подойти вплотную и слизать солоноватые капли с кожи.</p><p>— Да? — голос не слушался.</p><p>— Твой стояк уже минут десять красноречиво намекает, что тебе нужна разрядка.</p><p>Гарри поперхнулся воздухом и закашлялся; пора бы привыкнуть к его прямолинейности.</p><p>— Это не отменяет того факта, что мне холодно, — довольно резко огрызнулся он, приходя в себя. Он поднялся и, идя на поводу у своего желания, подошёл вплотную.</p><p>— Если бы ты чем-нибудь занялся, как я предложил, а не сидел, было бы теплее, — сухо обронил Малфой, отодвигая его плечом и наклоняясь, чтобы поднять отброшенный в сторону джемпер.</p><p>— Лучше бы мы подрались, — едва слышно пробормотал Гарри, гулко сглатывая, и, с трудом отводя взгляд, отвернулся.</p><p>Губы просто зудели от желания поцеловать и прижаться к ярёмной ямке. Или прижаться чем-то более значимым к этой восхитительной заднице, которая теперь маячила перед глазами.</p><p>— Ты что-то сказал? — переспросил Малфой за его спиной, голос прозвучал немного ближе, но Гарри не обратил на это внимания.</p><p>— Я тебя ненавижу, — так же тихо пробормотал он, не решаясь повернуться.</p><p>— Это взаимно, — послышалось у самого уха, а затем ловкие пальцы нырнули под пальто и в мгновение ока расстегнули брюки.</p><p>Возразить происходящему Гарри даже не пытался, жар прижимающего тела был одурманивающим. Но ему пришлось сцепить зубы, холод тут же пробрался внутрь, но не надолго. Горячая ладонь обхватила стоявший колом член.</p><p>— Блядь, — простонал Гарри, откидывая голову назад и прижимаясь макушкой к груди Малфоя. Ему пришлось крепко зажмуриться, — его с ног до головы окатило жаром, — когда рука задвигалась увереннее и быстрее, так, как нравилось самому Гарри, будто Малфой знал, что делал — и он неосознанно качнулся назад, ощутимо уперевшись задницей Малфою в пах.</p><p>На решение ушло не более секунды, и он, отведя руку Малфоя в сторону, развернулся. Не раздумывая, он пробрался рукой под пальто и за секунду расстегнул ширинку, медленно, с каким-то затаённым наслаждением провёл пальцем, ногтями задевая материю. Член Малфоя лёг в руку просто идеально: гладкий, горячий.</p><p>Малфой зашипел, когда Гарри, подойдя вплотную, обхватил ладонью оба члена и провёл ею вверх-вниз. А затем ещё и ещё, пока едва не задохнулся от остроты оргазма, накрывшего его после, краем сознания отмечая, что сперма забрызгала не только брюки, но и пальто, как его, так и Малфоя.</p><p>— А я мог просто подрочить, — со смешком сказал Гарри, уткнувшись лбом Малфою в плечо и загнанно дыша, рот наполнился слюной от ощущения близости шеи, к которой так хотелось прикоснуться. — Правда, не здесь, пришлось бы судорожно искать, как спрятать следы преступления. И тут холодно. Было, — немного подумав, смущенно добавил он.</p><p>— Нас теперь двое, Поттер, — хрипло ответил Малфой, отодвигаясь. Кадык на его шее дёрнулся. — Ты сказал, что лучше бы мы подрались, — задумчиво добавил он, облизнув губы.</p><p>— Да, — кивнул Гарри, у которого окончание фразы застряло в горле. Он был бы не против повторить, хотя бы раз. Если Малфой не против.</p><p>Он растерянно обвёл взглядом место, где они сидели в засаде; почти на пустом поле, в снегу. Да они рехнулись.</p><p>— У нас полчаса, — обронил Малфой.</p><p>— Что? — не понял Гарри.</p><p>— Ты хотел подраться, — вздохнув, пояснил Малфой. — До полуночи полчаса.</p><p>— Да. Да, — отстранённо подтвердил Гарри и едва не пропустил прилетевший хук слева. — Малфой!</p><p>В долгу он не остался, и через минуту они оба катались по заснеженному полю. Гарри надеялся, что будет ничья. Иначе поводов увидеть Малфоя у него станет больше.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>